You are my eyes, my heart and my soul
by lostloveloki
Summary: Her eyes were wide open, and her lips parted, but a fresh sense of despair echoed off her features, her lips trembling. "Describe the woods to me. What does it look like? Are the leaves golden yet? Are the colours changing yet?" He propped himself up, placing his elbows on either side of her. "Just a little red, in some of the trees. The colour of your natural hair… Warm, vivacious


A\N: So I've been trying to keep this as tactile and auditory as possible. I hope it comes across well. Also, I'm assuming that Bucky and Nat have been together for a while, and that he has regained all his memories at this point in time.

There was a tender brush along her bare shoulders, a rough texture of chapped skin, and overgrown short hairs.

"How are you, my sweet?" his throaty voice, whispered below her ear, his breath colouring her cheek. Two arms, one soft and malleable, one cool, yet tender, snaked around the waist of her rustling dress. The crisp sound of metal and silk, mingled with the soft whisper of leaves.

She leant back, molding her frame to his, melting into a long-familiar stance.

"Better," she answered, taking his hands into her own, stroking his palm with her thumb. "I am glad, you know…"

"Glad about what, Nastya?" He nudged a strand of hair away from her neck with his nose, and began nipping along her skin and pausing briefly between each nip.

"Glad you retired," she answered simply, turning around in his arms. "You could have chosen to continue, but you decided to retire /with/ me."

"Retire," he chewed the word in contemplation, biting the inside of his cheek. That was not how he would describe her status.

She gently began tracing her hands up his torso, along his shoulders, up his neck, and onto his lips, thumbing his lower lip reverently, and smiling. "My Vanya, my soldier, my-"

"Dog?" he offered helpfully, laughter rumbling through his chest.

"I suppose you are," she frowned, staring forward with her unseeing eyes.

"Luckily, we dogs are very loyal, so I'll always be by your side- as long as… you know…"

"What?" she cut in, tense enough to cut glass with her voice. Her fingers curled automatically, pressing her nails into his cheeks.

"We get the occasional belly-rub. And maybe a scratch behind the ears."

"Oh." She craned her neck to the side in embarrassment, ear turned toward him, so that she could hear his breathing. Her right hand slowly traversed along his cheek towards his messy ponytail, seeking purchase right behind his ear.

"Mm… right there," he whispered throatily, leaning into her touch.

Her lips turned up in a smirk as she began scratching, and pressed a kiss to his chin. "You're such a puppy."

"I may be a puppy at heart, but I have the assets of …whatever animal has big assets…"

Chuckling, she pulled his hair tie off and tangled her fingers up in his hair. "I don't care about the size of assets, Vanya. I care that your assets are skilled enough to keep me howling all night long…"

She gyrated her hips against his, pressing a sloppy trail of kisses up his cheek, across his nose, and down to his lips.

"If we make love in the woods, are you going to kill me, Black Widow?"

"If you call me widow again, I'll make sure I'm a widow by morning, alright Vanya?" She twisted a strand of his hair and tugged unceremoniously.

"Ah- I'll keep it in mind, Nastya."

Before she knew it, his firm arms had scooped her up, and proceeded to lower her onto a soft patch of grass, wild and messy, with a fresh whiff of late summer. He pressed a kiss to her lips, stroking her hair out of her face, and promptly continued to trace her figure with his hands, riding along over her curves in a manner which seemed impossible for metal fingers, and yet Vanya somehow managed to achieve.

She carefully undid her bra, pulling it out to the side and casting it aside, as his fingers sought purchase under her dress, pushing it up till he found her panties. His body rumbled with suppressed laughter, while he stroked her panties in a strange manner.

"What's so funny?"

"Nothing," he chuckled, gently squeezing her waist.

"Tell me, Vanya. Is it my bra? Is it me? Do I have a caterpillar crawling on my head?"

"Nothing like that," he assured her, still chuckling. Leaning down, he pressed a kiss to her collarbone and smirked. "I just never thought that 'Hello Kitty' would be the one greeting and inviting me into you."

"'Hello Ki-' oh no! You told me you'd thrown that pair out! Wait. Does that mean I might have walked around Avengers Tower in my Star Wars pajamas instead of the plain black ones?" she exclaimed, covering her mouth.

"I'm not stupid enough to invoke the wrath of the legendary Natalia Romanova-Barnes…"

"Good," she grinned in approval, taking hold of his arm and leading it down to her panties again. "How about we say goodbye to Kitty for good, and welcome the little soldier…?"

A shadow skirted over her blank vision, and his lips found her forehead, before hurrying down to her own lips, bruising them, and probing her teeth with his wide tongue.

"As you wish."

"Vanya?" she panted afterwards, clinging onto him, and pulling his head onto her chest.

"Mm?" his slightly warmed metal arm stroked her cheek carefully, as he tilt his head.

Her eyes were wide open, and her lips parted, but a fresh sense of despair echoed off her features, her lips trembling.

"Describe the woods to me. What does it look like? Are the leaves golden yet? Are the colours changing yet?"

He propped himself up, placing his elbows on either side of her. "Just a little red, in some of the trees. The colour of your natural hair… Warm, vivacious, beautiful, and very much alive."

"And the sky?"

"As blue as the French Channel, the day we swam across- and the grass is as green as your eyes. Your bright, green, warm eyes."

She blinked rapidly, feeling the tears accumulate.

"Nastya… I'll be here, every step of the way. I will be your eyes, I will be your guide, I will be your slave. Just- know that no matter what, I will make sure you see everything there is, whether it is through my weak skills with words, or touching everything in sig- in the way. It's going to be okay."

"I'm nothing now," she said somberly, absentmindedly stroking his neck. "Not an assassin, not an asset, not an agent, not a anything."

"You're my wife," he pointed out softly.

"I want to be more than a possession. More than just a burden."

"Nastya… you are one of the sharpest minds I have ever met. You may not be a doctor, or an engineer, or a genius-billionaire, but you are fantastic. You are a code-breaker, one of the most well-versed women of the field. You can be a handler, you can be a code-breaker, and you can develop a new system of message transmission. You are brilliant. You could train students at the academy, you are brimming with potential."

"And you?"

"Me?"

"You are wasting your talents by babysitting me."

"But you said you were gla-"

"I am glad. In a selfish way. But you could be working in the field. Having adventures. Not carting your blind wife around."

"Well tough. This is the only adventure I want to be on."

She pursed her lips. They'd been having this same talk once every single week, for the last six months, and she never heard his conviction waver. At times his voice trembled in agitation, or boredom, but he never stopped believing in her.

"Let's go home." She untangled her legs from around his waist and wriggled beneath him.

"Oh… that feels good… you sure you don't want to go for a second round?" She could feel his smirk against her throat as he kissed her again, but she shook her head.

"I know you'll want a second round in the shower. I'll wait for that." She swatted his face away, grinning as the cloud that hung over her heart, cleared once again.

"Is that a promise?"

"It's a threat."

A\N: Sorry, I've never written a character with a disability before, and I'm really really sorry if it comes across superficially.

Any and all pointers are appreciated.

Please leave a comment about whether you liked it, hated it, or how you think I could improve.  
Thank you in advance


End file.
